1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and more particularly, to an OLED display that has an encapsulation thin film and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
OLED displays are generally lightweight and have a thin profile. In addition, they are self-emissive and thus they do not require a separate light source. Furthermore, since the displays have characteristics of low power consumption, high luminance and high reaction speed, they have received much attention as the next generation display.
An OLED display includes a substrate on which an organic light emitting diode is formed. If moisture and oxygen penetrates into the organic light emitting diode that is made of an organic material, its performance degrades. Accordingly, an encapsulation method is generally used in order to prevent penetration of moisture and oxygen into OLED displays.